I forgot
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: Kenshin forgets Kaoru's anniversary gift, and how is he suppose to find one when time is running out! R


1

I forgot!

It was a Saturday morning, as Kenshin watched the icicles drip from the roof. They were fragile, and cold. Like him. The sun was high in the sky, as it began to melt the snow. Most of the petals had gone from the Sakura tree leaving it with just branches filled with snow. Two dark brown wren's with bright red chests chased each other around the tree. Ducking from the snow and branches. After a moment they stopped, fluttered to the center branch, and snuggled close to each other. This reminded Kenshin of something, but he couldn't figure out what. Ever since he got up he felt there was something he was forgetting.

Kenji came in kitchen and set two boxes on the table. They were red and a golden ribbon was tied around them.

"Who's that for"? Kenshin asked.

Kenji just looked at him waiting for him to say it was a joke. But Kenshin said nothing. So Kenji started laughing hysterically.

He was now nearly on the floor, but he managed to choke out "Ha, oh that's f-funny you are so dead. She is g-going to k-kill you"!

"What are you talking about"? Kenshin said.

"Look at the calendar, what special day is it"?

_Special day, special day. What is he talking about? What is so special about February 19__th__? OH MY GOD!_

" IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY ORO ORO! I TOTALLY FORGOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOR- GOT"! Kenshin yelled. "STALL HER YOU HAVE TO STALL HER"! Kenshin yelled.

"You can count on me"! Kenji laughed.

Kenshin threw on his clothes as fast as he could without waking Kaoru. He grabbed his coat and boats and ran out the door. Just because he was no longer able to do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu didn't mean he lost his god like speed!

Kenshin wasn't really watching where he was going and crashed into a woman carry many boxes. She fell down and the boxes all fell on top of her.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Ma'am I wasn't watching where I was going". He stuttered.

"Kenshin-san is that you"? The woman said.

"Oh Tae-dono"! Kenshin said.

"Where are you going in such a rush"? She asked.

"Er-Well" Telling the towns gossip that he forgot to give his wife a anniversary present wasn't the greatest idea especially when Tae was Kaoru's best friend. He could just see the women in town all huddled up together listening to Tae like they usually were. Always talking about which woman was getting married, who's boyfriend dumped her, the latest arranged marriages. "Do you believe it girls? Kaoru's husband forgot about their anniversary"! That would not be good.

"Promise me Tae-dono you won't tell, I forgot today was Kaoru's and I anniversary". Kenshin muttered.

"Today is February 19th! Kenshin-san shame on you. I will keep my mouth shut though"! She gasped.

"Oro, hey you're a woman come help me buy Kaoru a present"! Kenshin asked.

"Yes I am a woman, I can't help you I have to go to my shift"! Tae sighed.

"You'll be a little bit late" Kenshin yelled, and grabbed her hand.

"What do you think Kaoru will like? Something for the Dojo? What do you think"? Kenshin asked.

"NO! Stop with all the dojo stuff! She's a woman jewelry, combs, kimonos, other clothing, etc"! Tae cried.

"Oh, whatever you say Tae-dono"!

"How 'bout that. I would love to get a ring that beautiful".

"I'm sure Kaoru would like it, but that's a bit over my budget" Kenshin sighed.

So the day went Tae kept picking out expensive things. She didn't really get your not going to get anything extremely nice at an extremely low price.

Finally they found a nice gift! It was a silver chained necklace with the kanji for love.

"You did all right Ken-san" Tae laughed. " I must be on my way you owe me for this" she called.

Kenshin looked at his watch 11:46. Kaoru would probably be awake by now.

"Ohiyao Mom" Kenji smiled.

"Ohiyao". Kaoru said.

"Happy Anniversary"! Kenshin shouted. And handed her a box.

"Oh, how sweet you shouldn't have Kenji-chan" Kaoru smiled.

She opened the box to find a charm inside. It was tied around a red piece of yarn. It had a tiger on it.

"You tie it around your bokken, and it's suppose to bring you good luck when you fight, or train". Kenji explained.

"Oh thank you Kenji-chan I love it" Kaoru beamed.

"Speaking of gifts let me get my gift for Kenshin, wait where is your father"? Kaoru growled.

"Um to the market he had to get something"! Kenji said.

"Was that something my GIFT"! She hissed.

"No no no no NO ha ha ha he bought your gift, its in the house, but he had to get something at the market"! Kenji lied. Unlike his mother he could lie.

Kenshin nudged open the door and peaked inside. Kenji was sitting at the table.

"Kenji where's mom"? Kenshin whispered.

"In your room quick get in here". Kenji hissed.

Kenshin quickly slipped through the door just in time.

"Oh your back"! Kaoru said with her death glare on.

"Happy Anniversary". She growled.

"Ah thank you Koishi". Kenshin smiled. "Let me get my gift for you".

He slipped into his room and pretended to open and close the dresser drawer, then he came out.

"Here" Kenshin said kissing her on the cheek.

She opened up the box. "Oh Kenshin it's beautiful, I thought you had forgot". She laughed,and kissed him.

"Why would you think I forgot" he said while winking at Kenji!


End file.
